The Prologue
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: Do you read Back Again? Did you EVER wonder why Ren showed up when he did? You did? Read this to find out his story before his appearance. -Contains possible hints on Back Again's 5th chapter. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers who are actually reading this A/N. For those who read _Back Again_, you might be wondering why I've taken so long to update and instead posted this short story. Well, I'll explain that later. But thanks to rocketdog791, I've decided to give you this Prologue of my story. Oh and one more thing, this story was based on the song called _Have You Seen Her_ by the Chi-lites (an 80's song. Look it up), so the first couple paragraphs contain some lyrics. And I'm sorry if it sounds chiche or anything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Ren's POV**

Three months ago today, I was happy as a lark. But now I go for walks, the home theater room- maybe to the pool. I have a seat on the same old lawn chair and watch the others play. You know, tomorrow is their future but for me, it's just another day. They all gather around me. They seem to be very friendly (even Kishan, by a little though); we laugh, tell a few jokes, but it still doesn't ease my pain. I know I can't hide from a memory, though day after day, I've tried. I keep sayin' she'll be back, but today again I lied.

I see her face everywhere I go - in the jungle, and even at the TV screen. I hear her beautiful voice as the cool wind blows though; and in the sweet music on my radio. I keep getting to urge to ask them if the had seen her but put the thought down. However, I just end up thinking: _Why, oh, why did she have to leave and go away?_ I mentally send her a message, hoping, that somehow she would hear it. _I've been used to having someone to lean on; and now, I'm lost without you._

I remember the last night she was with me like if it was yesterday. She had left her kiss upon my lips, but had left that break within my heart. At night, I have dreams about her. All having the same ending. I see her hand reaching out to me and only she can set me free from this damn curse. It continuously makes me wonder why she had to leave and go back to Oregon without me. Though as another day comes to an end, I'm lookin' for a letter or something. Anything that she would send. With all the people I know, I'm still a lonely man. You know, it's funny, I thought I had her in the palm of my hand. But she had to leave and break this heart of mine.

I know that she'll be back in the summer to help Kadam, Kishan and me break this curse; but I just can't wait that long. At this long time of not being with Kelsey, I could hardly see Mr. Kadam and my brother in the face. So, I figured that I would leave to Oregon and keep a watchful eye on her. You know, just to make sure that Kelsey has adapted well to the new house and everything. Instead of going to Anik to arrange for my departure, I asked Nilima - Kadam's great (several more greats added) gran-daughter. She easily made the proper preparations for my flight and before I knew it, I was in the plane's cage in tiger form.

At first, I tried to go to sleep but only tossed around in my small cage, thinking of my beloved Kelsey. It was hours later when I was awoken by Nilima that I realized that at some point I had fallen asleep. Nilima told me that we would be landing in moments. Since I didn't want to land as a tiger, I turned into a man and sat in front with Nilima.

"Nilima. How far is Kelsey's house again?" I asked her as we exited to the plane. I looked back to see the logo it had: Flying Tiger. _How ironic_, I thought as I chuckled upon seeing the tiger painted on the side of the plane.

"Not far. It's about 10 minutes away." She responded. Instantly, a car appeared out of the corner of the building; it was a Hummer. When the car came to a stop, I asked Nilima if I could drive. "I don't know. Have driven with grandfather?" she responded.

"Yes, Kadam says I'm a pretty good driver. I'm way better than Kishan. He drove the Jeep into a fountain." I told her. She nodded and handed me the keys. Nearly ten minutes later, we were at Kelsey's private road.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Nilima when I did not enter the road.

"Kelsey can not know that I am here." I answered.

"Luckily, she's at school right now." I turned to look at her before going up the road towards the building at the end. "That part over there is empty. You can live there as long as you want." she said, pointing towards the left side of the building.

I glided the car smoothly into the garage and stopped it. I stepped out of car and entered the house, closing the garage door behind me. The first thing I noticed when I looked over the house was that it already had furniture, however, there were not a lot of them. At the back end, there was a door in which the bottom half had been replace by a large swing black tarp. What made this place perfect was that Kelsey lived right next door.

_If only Kelsey wanted to see me. _I thought, letting out a breath that I was holding.

"I should take you back to the airport, Nilima." I told her. I headed for the garage when she responded.

"No, that's fine. I'll call for a car to pick me up. Don't worry."

She took out her cellphone but before she could put in the number, I covered it with my hand. "Nilima, let me drive you. Besides, I need to hide the car in case something happens and Kelsey needs to move fast." I explained.

Nilima looked me in the eye and let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, then." she simply stated. She got into the car without another comment and I silently drove her back to the airport.

On my drive back towards the duplex, I decided to hide the car exactly 2.5 miles away from the house. After securing that the vehicle was well hidden, I turned into a tiger and began my first of many patrols around Kelsey's house.

_When the time comes, I will reveal myself to you, Kelsey. I promise._

* * *

><p><span>A Week Later<span>

I was doing one of my usual patrols, when I heard Kelsey's car race down the private road. Something was wrong, I could feel in my gut.

I ran for the house but when I sniffed the air, I caught an unmistakable scent. With a fierce anger, I ran as fast as my paws could take me. I reached the edge of the forest just in time to see the small blue car enter Kelsey's garage. Changing back into a man, I clenched my hands into tight fists and headed for the front door.

_I am coming, my beloved. The time has come to_ finally _reveal myself_.

**[Dramatic music]**

**Well, the the Prologue for you. And just so you know, there are some hints on what _might_ happen in chapter 5 of _Back Again_. **

**Anywho, I just want to say that tomorrow (or today, depending if you're reading this on the 27), I have a short day at school. However, I have my golf finals so I might not update _Back Again_ at either 6 pm (pacific time) or sometime within next week. My only advice is that if you want to follow my story, make sure you have _Back Again_ on your story alert list. It helps a lot. **

**Anyway, PM me if you have any questions or just review. Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my poll. It's your choice. 'Til next time. :)**


	2. Author Note About the Reason of This

**Hello, my beloved readers. **

**I know this might have caused a little bit of confusion since I guess I posted "story" over a year ago. And I re-read my Author Notes and it never said the propose of this aside a reliever for not updating Back Again. Thanks to the guest reviewer who went by the name of Tiger Warrior who brought this to my attention. **

**The reason this "story" I called The Prologue is because this happens before my other story Back Again and enters in chapter 5 in that story, hence the cliffhanger in this "story" (Which I guess is actually a chapter). Now, speaking of Back Again, that story is on hiatus. ****I recently began my second semester of college so my schedule is all over that place and when I _am_ writing, it's for Love & Distrust (A Percy Jackson fanfiction). Back Again is number 3 in my list of priorities, story-wise. I will continue it eventually. Even if it's four years from now. I _will_ finish all my stories. **

**With this said, I go back to writing and internet surfing for a specific article (homework). You will hear for me soon-ish. Til next time.**


End file.
